gta_wiki_hrvatskafandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Nešto Senzibilno
"Mislio sam da sam samo sa jednim Judom, ali okružen sam njima! Vi lažnjaci jebeni! Želite me?! Dođite po mene jebem vam mater! Želite me ubiti?! Samo pucajte!" -Trevorove poslijednje riječi. 'Nešto Senzibilno ('eng. Something Sensible) je jedna od tri moguće završne misije Grand Theft Auto 5. Ova misija je aktivirana ako Franklin odabere Opciju A (Ubij Trevora). Pregled Misije Dave Norton i Steve Haines žele da Franklin Clinton ubije Trevora Philipsa zato što ga smatraju smetnjom i preopasnim da bi ostao živ bez obzira na to da ih je oboje spasio tijekom pucnjave u Kortz trgovačkom centru ranije. Kasnije se Devin Weston pojavljuje pred Franklinovim vratima i zahtjeva od njega da ubije Michaela De Santu zato što on njega smatra smetnjom te kao osvetu za Michaelovu upletenost u smrt njegove tajnice Molly i neuspjeh da ubije njegovu obitelj. Kad Devin ode, Franklin ima tri opcije. Ubiti Trevora (A), Ubiti Michaela (B), ili treću opciju ©. Biranje opcije A vodi do ove misije i Franklin automatski poziva Trevora. Nakon biranja opcije A, Franklin se sastaje sa Trevorom u naftnom polju kraj poljana El Burro gdje Trevor govori kako ga je Michael izdao te kako mu je Franklin jedini pravi prijatelj samo kako bi vidio kako Franklin drži pištolj uperen u njega i govori mu kako je on ustvari lud, a ne Michael ili Frankiin te da bi vjerojatno završio tako da bi ubio i sebe i njih. Šokiran, Trevor kao odgovor tvrdi kako nikad nije pokušao prevariti ili lagati Franklina, što ovaj prihvaća ali ne spušta pištolj. Ponovno izdan, Trevor pokušava pobjeći u svom kamionu i Franklin ga prati, rezultirajući u potjeri kroz naftno polje. Nešto kasnije, Franklin poziva Michaela i objašnjava mu situaciju. Michael se uskoro pojavljuje u ukradenom automobilu i zabija se u stranu Trevorovog kamiona, natjeravši ga da se zabije u spremnik goriva, oštetivši ga i prekrivši Trevora i njegov kamion benzinom. Teško ozljeđen i mentalno slomljen, Trevor se jedva odvlači od kamiona i poslijednjim snagama zahtjeva od svojih bivših partnera u zločinu da ga dokrajče. Franklin tada puca u proliveni benzin, zapalivši Trevora živog i uništivši ostatke u eksploziji sprenika goriva koja je uslijedila. Ukoliko Franklin oklijeva, Michael će pucati u benzin. Michael i Franklin se nakon toga prisjećaju kako je Trevor bio lud i kako je njegova psihotična narav bila ono što ga je na kraju ubilo. Uskoro nakon toga se oni razdvajaju, i Franklin tvrdi da je događaj "definitivno bio edukativan,"' Michael mu na to govori da je važno samo da preživi i da je sve drugo "sranje." Nakon toga svatko odlazi svojim putem dok kamera gleda na grad nakon čega započinje odjava. Smrti * Trevor Phillips- Ubijen od strane Franklina Clintona ili Michaela De Sante pod naredbama Stevea Hainesa i Davea Nortona zato što su oni smatrali da je Trevor preopasan da bi ostao na životu. Zadatci * Ulovi Trevora (Franklin) * Dokrajči Trevora (Franklin) Zadatci za Zlatnu Medalju * Juda!- Ubij Trevora Nakon Misije * S obzirom na to da Ron Jakowski spominje Trevora u Grand Theft Auto Online: Smuggler's Run DLC-ju koji se odvija 2017., četiri godine nakon GTA 5, ovaj kraj nije pravi kraj GTA 5. * Nakon što je ova misija završena, igrač više ne može igrati kao Trevor i sve sporedne aktivnosti vezane uz njega (npr. Off-Road utrke) više neće biti dostupne. Vanilla Unicorn striptiz klub će ostati dostupan, ali više neće služiti kao sigurna kuća. Trevorov Bodhi kamion će biti trajno uništen osim ako ga igrač nije spremio prije misije. * Michael i Franklin se još mogu družiti nakon ove misije, ali ako ih igrač pokuša natjerati da se nađu na ulici prije nego što Michael pošalje svoj e-mail, Michael će priznati da mu je teško zato što je sudjelovao u Trevorovom ubojstvu i okriviti Franklina za sve. Nakon ovoga, opcija za druženje između Michaela i Franklina će postati nedostupna. * Ukoliko igrač ne natjera Michaela i Franklina da se nađu na ulici prije e-maila, oni će se moći družiti. * Jimmy se više neće htjeti družiti sa Michaelom zbog njegove upletenosti u Trevorovu smrt, ali će se družiti sa Franklinom zato što ne zna da je i on bio upleten u njegovu smrt. * Franklin se još uvijek može družiti sa Lamarom Davisom, ali samo tijekom noći kako bi Lamar izbjegao Stretcha. * Michael i Franklin će dobiti svoje dijelove novca od velike pljačke te će svatko dobiti po pola od Trevorovog dijela. Telefonski Pozivi * Jimmy De Santa- Jimmy će nazvati Franklina i reći mu da je upravo doznao o Trevorovoj smrti. Jimmy također tvrdi da mu je Trevor bio kao ujak te ga Franklin pokušava utješiti govoreći mu da se loše stvari ponekad događaju i da je to jednostavno tako. * Jimmy De Santa- Jimmy će također nazvati Michaela da bi pitao o Trevorovoj smrti. Michael će reći da je Trevor bio opasan i da ih je sve htio ubiti te da ih sada više neće mučiti. Jimmy nakon toga shvaća da je Michael imao nešto sa Trevorovim ubojstvom i prekida kontakt sa njim. * Steve Haines- Steve će nazvati Franklina da mu čestita na dobro obavljenom poslu i obećaje mu da će izgladiti situaciju sa Devinom Westonom zbog Franklinovog izbora mete. Steve također govori Franklinu da je Merryweather Agencija izgubila licencu za dijelovanje na teritoriju San Andreasa te da je njegov partner Dave Norton pred otkazom bez penzije. Na kraju mu govori da ga više nikad ne pokuša kontaktirati. * Lamar Davis- Lamar poziva Franklina kako bi mu rekao da je bio u pravu u vezi Stretcha i da će se morati početi skrivati kako bi ostao živ. * Tanisha Jackson- Tanisha poziva Franklina kako bi mu javila da se udaje idući dan. Franklin joj želi sve najbolje i spušta slušalicu. E-mailovi i tekstualne poruke * Lester Crest- Lester šalje poruku Franklinu i Michaelu u kojoj im govori da je Trevor nestao i da će zbog toga njegov dio novca od velike pljačke ići njima dvojici. * Lester Crest- Nakon nekoliko sati u igri, Lester će Franklinu poslati još jednu poruku u kojoj mu govori da zna da je Franklin ubio Trevora i da nije sretan zbog toga, ali da više ne može učiniti ništa. Također govori Franklinu da ne razmišlja previše o tome i upozorava ga da više nikada ne smije spomenuti incindent. * Michael De Santa- Michael šalje Franklinu e-mail u kojem mu govori da su učinili što su morali i da nije bilo drugog izbora. Također mu govori da ukoliko želi njegovo društvo samo mora nazvati. * Lamar Davis- Lamar Franklinu šalje poruku u kojoj mu govori da je upravo čuo o Trevorovoj smrti i pita ga je li on imao išta s tim. Franklin mu govori da su Trevora ubili vladini agenti. * Ron Jakowski- Ron šalje e-mail Michaelu proklinjući ga zbog uloge u Trevorovoj smrti, zato što je izgubio i najboljeg prijatelja i posao. Michael njegove prijetnje tretira kao "spam" i govori mu da ga nikad više ne pokuša kontaktirati. Glitchevi * U verziji za PS4/Xbox One/PC, ako Michael puca u benzin, nevidljiva eksplozija nakon eksplozije spremnika s gorivom će ubiti Michaela, uzrokujući neuspjeh misije. Taj glitch može biti viđen ovdje. Jeste Li Znali? * Ime ove misije je referenca na citat Stevea Hainesa iz misije "Zarobljeni Lamar". Nakon što Franklin navede nekoliko ludih zločina za koje vjeruje da će morati izvršiti za Hainesa, on mu kaže da "ustvari želi da Franklin napravi nešto senzibilno" nakon čega mu kaže da ubije Trevora. * Čak i ako igrač upuca Trevora u glavu dok je prekriven benzinom, on će svejedno vrištati kad počne gorjeti zbog skripte misije. * Pjesma koja svira tijekom odjave na kraju ove misije je "Don't Come Close" izvođača Yeasayer. Tu je pjesmu također moguće čuti na radio stanici Radio Mirror Park tijekom igre. * Trevorov kamion ne može biti prestignut zato što ukoliko mu se igrač previše približi, kamion će znatno ubrzati. * Ni Trevor niti njegov kamion ne mogu biti oštećeni tijekom potjere, ali ukoliko igrač uspije upucati Trevora, rane će ostati na pogođenim dijelovima tijela dok ne umre. * Tijekom misije "Svježe Meso", Franklin govori Michaelu da je "spalio svakoga koga je znao", dok u ovoj misiji Trevor doslovno izgara do smrti. * Trevor će tijekom ove misije uvijek nositi svoj standardni outfit (Bijela majica kratkih rukava i traperice). * Michael će također nositi svoj standardan outfit (Sivo odijelo) tijekom ove misije bez obzira na to što je nosio prije misije. * Franklinova odjeća se neće mijenjati tijekom ove misije. * Ako je igrač promjenio Trevorovu frizuru prije ove misije, njegova originalna frizura će biti vraćena tijekom ove misije. * S druge strane, Franklin i Michael će zadržati bilo kakve promjene frizure. * Tijekom potjere, ako igrač padne misiju tri puta i preskoči dio, Franklin i Michael će povratiti svoje originalne frizure i Franklin će nositi bijelu potkošulju i kratke hlače bez obzira na to što je nosio prije misije. Dovoljno čudno, bez obzira na to što mu se mijenjaju frizura i odjeća, u tom slučaju Franklin svejedno zadržava naočale ili naušnice ako ima neke na sebi. * Dok vrijeđa prolaznike, Trevor ponekad može reći: "Zašto te netko senzibilan već nije upucao?" To je nagovještaj njegove moguće smrti i još jedna referenca na ime misije. On će to nastaviti govoriti i ako je odabrana Treća Opcija. * Nakon što je ova misija izvršena, neke objave na Bleeteru će spominjati smrt Stevea Hainesa i prekid operacija Merryweather Agencije na teritoriju SAD-a. Oba događaja su vezana uz Treću Opciju i vjerojatno su previd igre. * Kada počne odjava, igrač može kontrolirati Franklina na nekoliko sekundi što može imati urnebesne rezultate, kao na primjer da Franklin skoči s litice. * Trevor nagovještava svoju vlastitu smrt u GTA Onlineu tijekom misije Krađa Metha u kojoj upozorava igrača da bi trebao biti oprezan sa amfetaminima koje prevozi zato što su eksplozivni. Tijekom upozorenja govori "Ali hej, to je tvoje goruće truplo a ne moje." * Ako je igrač promijenio boju i kotače na Michelovom Premieru koji on počinje voziti nakon što mu Jimmy ukrade auto, auto kojim se Michael zabija u Trevora će imati te iste modifikacije. Ukoliko auto nije modificiran, auto će biti nasumične boje.